


Starry night

by Awenseth



Series: Era of the New King [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Straw Hats can save Robin and leave the island two people have a little late night chat and discover new feelings for each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry night

**Author's Note:**

> This story had been written back then in 2006 when in the fandom some in the fandom and me and my two best friends were still conentrating at the hints that Luffy might be Roger's grandson so no one complaining that this is not true due to the time this fic had been written.

It was a starry night and everyone was sleeping in their beds inside the cabins. The exhaustion of that day were too much for them. Everyone was sound asleep, except a lonely figure who was standing on the deck and watched the calm ocean.

A soft sigh escaped her lips, she could not forget the words of that hated man. _"Isn't it strange that everyone who had something to do with her died and that there was only one survivor every time? And that it was her…"_ she shook her head and held her ears shut with her trembling hands. To will the words away.

"No, I'm not like that anymore…." She whispered to the night as a cold wind come up, which sent shivers down her skin.

"I know that you are not like that anymore." a soft voice said from behind her, startling her for a second.

The young woman turned around and her eyes went vide, behind her stood their captain, the man who protected her from the start on and took her in his crew without any doubts. He was wery protective for his friends, but she had the strange feeling deep in her soul that he was for her the most protective. He was a mystery to her sometimes and she knew that the crew would look from now on with other eyes at him, now that they had the suspicion that he may be the grandson of Gold D. Roger.

"Luffy, thank you…" she whispered.

"You don't need to thank me; I would never let anyone take you away from us." He said as he stepped closer. 

Robin suddenly felt wery warm near the man, sure she said that she even liked men with his type, but she didn't think about it. Sure he was cute and never left out a minute to make her smile and he trusted her even with his life, but she felt still strange now. 

It was so strange to feel trust when she had been sure that she had long since forgotten what that was.

"But, I'm still thankful. He was right…" she said suddenly.

"What?" he was now confused and stood right in front of her. Brown eyes met blue ones.

"You are wery much like your grandfather, a man that is respectable and who stands to his word." she told him in a gentle voice.

"Robin…" his voice seemed to be only a faint whisper as he leaned closer and their lips met.

The kiss was soft and caring, the world suddenly stopped to exist around them. Robin felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to the warmth of his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him deepen the kiss.

For the first time in her life felt Robin loved and protected. She had now friends who cared for her and a man who would protect her from the darkness of her past and show her the light of freedom. Her life had changed completely from the day on when she met him.

They broke the kiss to breath, but he didn't let her go, so she stayed in his warm embrace. Both looking happy out at the wide ocean of the Grand Line, on which's last island their future lies, the legendary treasure One Piece.

Owari


End file.
